The present invention relates to a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, for example of land vehicles (such as passenger vehicles, trucks, commercial vehicles or utility vehicles or trailers) as well as a method of manufacturing a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, also for land vehicles in particular.
Brake disc arrangements of the type in question are well known in the prior art. In most cases, they are designed one-piece, formed of a friction ring and a mounting adapter. “Friction ring” means the actual brake disc, which serves to achieve the braking effect by means of respective brake pads. The mounting adapter in turn is provided in order to connect the friction ring and the wheel hub etc. In the known designs, the friction ring is cast onto the mounting adapter such that the friction ring may expand radially and, thus, an opening-up of the friction ring may be avoided, for example when the latter is subject to great variations in temperature. In further known designs, there are arranged additional connecting elements between the friction ring and the mounting adapter, onto which the friction ring and the mounting adapter are cast. Due to the complex manufacturing process, however, finishing work on such brake disc arrangements is necessary, wherein there is the danger that this causes notches, which are in critical regions. Additionally, this process step increases the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, such brake disc arrangements are limited to manufacturing processes by casting, which due to the complexity of the component and its safety-relevant properties are very difficult to control.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, in particular for land vehicles, as well as a method of manufacturing a brake disc arrangement for disc brakes, in particular for land vehicles, by means of which the operational safety of the brake disc arrangement is improved and the manufacturing process may be simplified and the production costs may be reduced.